Time Spent with Family (SquidbaggerofWoomyAndNgyesness's request)
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A fanfic based off of the requester's personal FE: Sacred Stones mod. It takes place sometime after the mod's ending. Fríge (OC) spends some time with her aunts and uncle, Gunnthra, Ylgr and Hrid, and bonds with them. Warning: contains OOC Male!Robin, who is portrayed as a bad guy, and non-graphic incest from him. This is part 1 of the request.


In the bedroom where the walls were black as the night outside, Fríge was sleeping in her bed under the covers of her warm, heavy blankets. She was made comfortable by the warmth that helped her get deep in her sleep until the morning would shine. But this night would not go on peacefully. Her room door swung open and a figure in dark purple robes entered the bedroom. The man walked over to Fríge's bed and roughly yanked the blankets off of her. A lustful, evil grin was plastered on his face along with a matching glint in his brownish-yellow eyes. He told her, "Wake up, my little sex toy. It's time for you to be bred!"

The blonde-haired girl stirred in her bed, slowly awakening to the disaster that was about to befall her. Her opening eyes stung from the tiredness that resulted from her sleep disturbed. "Wh-what?" she murmured. Then she quickly realized what was going on and her heterochromatic eyes went wide in shock and repulse. Her father was going to rape her here on this very bed in her very own room. She let out a horrified gasp; she did not want to go through this again. Robin, the emperor of the Soviet Union, was a sick-minded pervert who has captured many women to brainwash and use as his baby makers. He would even breed with his own daughters as well. Fríge was one of the lucky few who did not get her mind warped into loving his advances and willingly giving herself to him whenever he wanted. "No!" she cried, turning to get away from him quickly.

But Robin grabbed her and pushed her back down on the bed. "Don't resist, you little harlot! You should let daddy in and screw you." He got on top of her and went to try and take her clothes off.

"No! Stop!" Fríge yelled as she fought to keep her night gown on.

This got her a swift slap to her face by her father, who yelled angrily, "Shut up! I'm going to put my baby in you and you're going to like it!" But the girl was not going to give in to him so easily. She would fight as hard as she could to prevent herself from being raped. But unfortunately, her strength was not enough to deter her father, who succeeded in taking off her nightgown and undergarments.

* * *

Fríge's screams sounded loudly in her white-walled bedroom as she tossed about in her bed, thrashing her limbs around to fight off her rapist. She shouted in panic, "No! Stop! Get off of me!" No matter how much she struggled, she could not escape being defiled again.

The door swung open hard with a slam to the wall as Fjorm, Ike and Hríd came rushing inside to the girl's rescue. They were frantic and worried about what might be harming their relative from the future. They got beside the bed and Fjorm placed her hands on her daughter. She shook her lightly as the the mother tried to calm her down, "Fríge, please wake up. It's just a nightmare; everything's all fine."

Fríge stopped thrashing and went still for the moment, panting heavy breaths with cold sweat on her face. She opened her eyes found herself back in her new home. The nightmare of her past had now ceased to be. She looked at the worried faces of her family members, seeing them all shocked from having witnessed her experiencing a very bad dream. The girl murmured, "Mother...father... Uncle Hríd..."

Ike, her step-father, asked in concern, "We came here as soon as we heard you scream. Are you feeling alright now, Fríge? That nightmare wasn't too scary, was it?"

The heterochromic-eyed girl admitted, "It was." She felt reluctant talking about it, but they should probably know about it anyway. "Robin, the male one, was doing something horrible to me in my dream."

The trio were sympathetic and sorry, with Fjorm being affected the most as she had suffered from Robin's demented cruelty. The mother patted her daughter's back in pity and lamented, "Oh Fríge, I'm so sorry." She gave the girl a comforting hug as she assured, "Don't worry, he's dead now. He can't hurt us anymore."

"I know," Fríge replied, still frowning. "My life may be able to move past him, but the scars of the past never seem to heal." That much was true. As headstrong as she was, she tended to suffer PTSD on occasions. The horrific damages she suffered from having to put up with years of Robin's abuse and fantasies.

Fjorm understood, "I know how you feel." Ike scowled and frowned at the memory of Robin. The emperor of the Soviet Union had hurt and killed many people, including his sister, Mist. That man was such a monster; the bluenette was glad that he was gone forever.

Hríd softly said, "Fríge, we're all sorry that you had to go through that. If you ever feel like talking about it, you'll have our ears ready for you. As a family, we have your back and we'll help you with any problems you may have. So feel free to come to any of us at anytime."

Fríge smiled at him, "Thank you, Uncle Hríd. I'll keep that in mind." Looking at everyone, she asked, "So uh...is breakfast being cooked right now? I think I'll cheer myself up with some food."

The gray-haired man answered, "If the servants are keeping to their schedule, then yes. We should be having some food soon."

Ike crossed his arms behind his head and smiled hungrily, "I would love to chow down on open meat sandwiches. That should really start my day." Fríge was glad that the atmospheric mood was going from gloom to light-heart quickly. Getting away from the topic of Robin ought to clear their minds. Sometimes it was never good to focus on the past; it was the present and future that mattered the most.

The daughter suggested, "Well then, let's all head downstairs and get ready to eat."

Fjorm agreed, "Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go get your aunts and the others." They left Fríge's room as the mother went to get Gunnthrá, Ylgr and their spouses. The others went downstairs to the dining room where they will meet them there.

* * *

The breakfast served was fruits, coffee, milk, oatmeal and open sandwiches topped with scrambled eggs & pieces of smoked salmon. The Niflian royal family and their lovers sat around the rectangular table eating whatever they had on their silver plates. Gunnthrá said to Fríge, "That was quite the scream we just heard. Are you feeling alright now?"

Her niece answered back, "I'm fine now. I was just having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about, really." She ate a spoonful of her oatmeal.

Vlad Masters, Gunnthrá's husband, chomped a cherry before smugly saying, "Told you you shouldn't have eaten that spiced salmon last night. That stuff's packed with all kinds of dark and nasty."

Fríge narrowed her eyes at him and replied, "Gee, I guess I learned my lesson." She made a pretend apology, "Sorry Uncle Vlad, I promise not to eat spicy foods before bed ever again." She was not about to distrust all spicy foods entirely. After all, it was not often that she got a nightmare from food before bed.

"Pinkie promise?" the half-ghost man asked, bringing his hand across the table with his pinky finger held out for her.

Fríge rolled her eyes at the absurdity of this and brought her hand to his, locking their pinky fingers together. She replied, "Pinky promise." Not really though, but she decided to go along with this just to humor him for the moment.

Ylgr commented, "Looks like it's just meats and sweets for you from now on, eh?"

"I suppose," the niece replied. After they all finished breakfast, the rest of the morning went uneventful with the first half of the afternoon being the same way.

Then it was time for Fjorm and Ike to go out and have their special day to themselves. But before they left, the bluenette told everyone, "Alright everyone, Fjorm and I are going out on a date. So you all take care of yourselves while we're gone."

Lydia, Ylgr's lamia wife, waved at the couple, "Alright, have fun you two! I'll be taking good care of your baby for you."

"Be safe," Ylgr wished of the couple.

Gunnthra smiled gently, "Take care."

Fríge shared a hug with her parents and told them, "Have a wonderful time, mother and father."

"We will," Fjorm assured her. After everyone wished their time well, the pair went out the door and headed for whatever lovely place they knew of in Nifl.

Lydia turned towards the stairs and said, "Okay, let's go see how baby Fríge is doing." She slithered up the stairs, heading for the baby's room. There were two versions of Fríge in this world. The Fríge of the present was an infant, born soon after the defeat of the great monster, Cthulhu. And the Fríge of the future was the very teenage girl standing here in this part of the castle.

Vlad told the others with a dastardly smile, "And I'll be going out, too. I got a family of Fentons to mess with." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later, sweetheart!" He turned into his ghost form known as Vlad Plasmius and began to leave.

Gunnthrá cheered him on with a smile, "Good luck out there, honey. And try not to do anything rash." As hopeful as she sounded for his victory, the eldest princess knew that her husband was going to lose another fight again. After all, Danny Phantom the ghost hero always defeats him and saves the day. But despite this, there really was not anything much to worry about as Vlad always survives to the next day. The black-haired ghost flew through the white wall and left the castle's premise.

The only ones remaining here in the front room now were the Niflian royals. Ylgr noticed this fact and asked, "Well looks like it's just us now. So what are you all going to do?"

Hríd answered, "I'll be out training. I need to hone my skills for when the next war happens. That is if we ever get another one."

The topic sparked Fríge's interest and she asks, "May I join you, dear uncle?" The man turned his attention to her and she continued, "Since you and I can both use lances. Well actually, you usually wield a sword. I thought maybe you would teach me some techniques that I've never known before."

Hríd smiled gladly, "You want to learn from me, eh? Well Fríge, I'll be happy to teach you all the special moves I know. But first, I need you to show me what you can do, so that I don't waste time teaching you what you already know."

The girl nodded, "Okay, I can do that. I'll have you know that all the techniques I know are those that originated in USSR. I'm not sure how similar they are to the Niflian style, but I'll show you what I can do."

Hríd replied, "Alright then, let's go to the training grounds and see your skills." The uncle and niece went together to the snow-covered training ground.

* * *

After Fríge displayed all her techniques, Hríd rooted out the similar techniques that were used in the Niflian military and went with teaching her the unique moves. He would perform the fighting moves while telling her how to do it and his niece would try to copy him. Upon seeing a perfect performance, the man corrected her, "Keep your feet balanced, Fríge. And your posture in place." After the girl tried again with her corrected stance, the man said, "Good. Now let's try the Freezing Seal move." He instructed her how to do it as his niece watched him attentively, trying to catch every detail in his words and moves. After he was done, he told her, "Now you try." Fríge charged up her ice power and channeled it to her lance. The spearhead glowed an icy blue color as the girl felt the air around it being chillier than the crisp cold atmosphere outside. She thrust the pointy tip of the lance at the wooden dummy and struck it square in the chest. Ice started to spread out from the punctured hole like venom in a body. The girl pulled her weapon away and watched the ice cover the front part of the dummy's torso. This time Hríd praised, "Excellent, Fríge. That's exactly how you do it." Fríge turned and smiled at him, feeling great at having successfully performed such an advance move.

After learning a few more moves, Fríge appreciated the man, "Thanks for teaching me, Uncle Hríd. I feel like I've become a better fighter now."

The uncle commented, "You're welcome; you've really done those moves quite well. I suppose you being an experience fighter makes the learning process much easier."

"I guess that's true," the girl replied. Then she had an idea and brought it up, "So now that I've learned everything from you, will you be willing to let me spar against you using the same moves you taught me?"

Hríd looked at her with eyes widened a bit briefly in surprise. "You want to challenge me?" The girl nodded, eager to test herself against him to see how much stronger she had gotten. The man decided to accept the challenge, finding this to be a bit amusing. "I suppose I could use a training partner to keep my skills and wits in shape. Alright Fríge, draw your lance at me and prepare to fight." The two drew their lances, gripping their weapons as they got ready to spar. The girl predicted that her uncle would be tough to put down; after all, he was a very experienced fighter and the master of the techniques he taught her.

Fríge went to strike at him first, thrusting her training lance at him. Her uncle narrowly avoided her attack and struck back with his own weapon, which missed her head that swung itself to the side. The girl used her lance to push him away a bit before thrusting at him. Hríd got touched in the chest; good thing it was just a spar or else that lance would have pierced his armor and hurt him. He hit his niece back on her chest, which pushed her as her feet staggered a few steps backwards. The two opponents kept on trying to land hits as they dodge each other's attacks. If anyone saw them now, it would look like they were poking at the air before their faces or on the sides of their torsos. Soon, Fríge spotted an opening and decided to take advantage, using one of her uncle's techniques against him. However, the man was quick enough to parry her, which he barely succeeded in doing so. This was not too surprising as Hríd knew his own moves better than anyone else, so he has the knowledge of countering them well.

The fight went on for a little while more until the uncle and niece crossed spears that pointed at each other's heads. They had nearly jabbed one another when the threat of the opposing lances at their faces stopped them. If they had attacked each other like this in a real battle, the both of them would been dead. It seems like they would have to call this a tie. Hríd made a small toothy smile and complimented, "Well fought, princess. I can see why you were quite formidable in the war."

Fríge replied, "And you're quite the tough opponent, too. I could barely get any hits on you." She admired how fierce and skilled of a fighter he is.

They withdrew their lances as the man said, "I could say the same about you, too. It seems like we're equally matched. Though unlike you, I've lost two battles myself. One against Surtr and the other against the Soviet Union." He recalled the injuries and wounds he suffered during these two wars.

"You were just unlucky, dear uncle. I'm sure you would have fared better if the odds were even."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Then a young feminine voice was heard, "Having a break from training, are you?"

The two turned their heads to see Ylgr and Gunnthrá approaching. Hríd asked, "I suppose we are, but it was only for a short time. You've been watching us spar, haven't you?"

Ylgr responded, "No, we just got here. I actually came here to show you this board game I got from Kiran's world." The board game was given to the white-haired girl as a departing gift from the summoner after the war between Askr and Embla ended.

The uncle and niece read the title on the rectangular box with an artwork of two strange pieces, one red and the other green, knocking into each other. "Sorry," Hríd read.

Fríge curiously asked, "Sorry? What's that about?" The title sounded very strange for a game. There had to be some kind of particular reason for why the game was called that. Was the goal to have the pieces fight each other and the player jokingly apologizes for any attack? Judging from the box's picture, the blonde figured it had to be so. But she needed to wait for an answer to confirm that.

Gunnthrá explained for her sister, "From what I hear, the game's objective is to get all of the pawns of your color around the board and then into your "home" space. You can move your pawns using the cards that tell you how many spaces you can go."

Ylgr eagerly said, "I've never played this game before and it says that it needs up to four people to play. So since everyone else is busy with their own stuff, I thought I'd see if you two would want to play with us."

Fríge was definitely up for a game with her aunts. She would get to spend time with them while having fun. "Of course, I'll be happy to join you for a game. We can all see what it's about together." She looked to her uncle and apologized, "Sorry uncle, but I got to cut our training together short. I'm going to be hanging out with my aunts."

Hríd spoke up, "Now hold on a minute. You didn't wait to hear my decision on this. I, too, will also be participating this "Sorry!" game as well." His smile let the others know that he was willing to play.

Ylgr's smile went open with joy as she beamed, "Yay! Now we all get to play together as a family. Come on, we should go to our library to play." That particular room had a table big enough for all 4 of them to play on. The family headed on over there right now after they left the training ground and went back inside their castle. They made their way down the hallway to that very room. There, they went to the round table sitting ahead of them by the tall window and opened the game's box to take out all the contents inside. Ylgr unfolded the board, Fríge shuffled the cards, Hríd set the pawns in place according to their color on their respective starting spaces, and Gunnthrá took up the instruction manual to read out the rules to her family. Once everyone was clear on what to do, the players chose their color and began the game. Since Fríge was the youngest in terms of chronology, she got to go first. Then Ylgr played, Gunnthrá followed after and then finally, Hríd was next to go.

Everyone moved their pieces forwards and backwards according to what the cards they picked up said. Fríge moved one of her pieces onto the "Home's" safety zone and boasted, "I'm nearing home now."

Ylgr moved 1 space forward and landed on the slide's triangle end. She beamed, "Yay, I get to slide!" She skipped 3 spaces and landed on the circle, which was the other end of the slide.

Gunnthrá picked up a card that called for her to move 4 spaces backwards. "Oh shoot," she murmured a bit disappointedly as she moved her piece backwards.

Hríd got the best of it this turn; the card he picked up was the "Sorry" card. An amused smirk appeared on his face and he told his unfortunate victim, "Sorry Ylgr, it looks like you're going back to the start." His youngest sister let out a losing groan as he picked their pieces up and put his in her original square. He sent the girl's piece back to its starting place. Now Ylgr was going to have to go all the way around the board again to get back to the spot she just lost. The switch also brought good fortune to him as he was now nearing his safety zone.

The game kept on going for a while and soon, everyone had 3 of their pawns on the "Home" space. Gunnthrá was a couple of spaces outside of her safety zone, Ylgr was just at the beginning of hers, and both Fríge and Hríd were very close to winning. The latter two only needed to go 1 or 2 spaces to win. With Ylgr's turn being up, the whitette picked up a perfect 5 card and moved all the way into her "Home" space. She pumped both fists up in the air in cheerful victory and shouted, "Woo-hoo, I won!"

Fríge shook her head, while not feeling bad at all about the loss. "Shoot! I was so close. I might have won if it was my turn."

Gunnthrá said to her niece, "There's always next time, Fríge." Then she said to her sister, "Anyways, congratulations Ylgr. You've beaten us all at your own game." She clapped for the whitette.

Ylgr appreciated, "Thanks, sister! I really had fun playing this game with you all." She turned her head to her niece and commented, "Fríge made a lot of good moves, but it looks like I just got lucky here." The blonde felt flattered and mouthed a "thank you" to her. "Kiran really picked a good gift for me."

"He sure did," Fríge agreed. "That game is nothing like the other ones I've ever played. It's so unique." The board games she's ever played were ones like chess, rithmomachy, backgammon and nine men's morris. They were all strategy games of course and she loved being able to play her moves. A knack for tactics was something she inherited from her blood father.

Hríd commented, "We sure had a lot of fun playing it. Make me wonder what other games he's got in his world."

Ylgr asked, "Well Kiran's world is something like Vlad's, is it not?" Thinking about that similarity gave her an idea that she was enthusiastic for. She proposed, "Hey, why don't we all visit Amity Park sometime? We could find more games like "Sorry!" there."

Gunnthrá smiled at the thought, "That's not a bad idea. I would love to see my husband's country again." With no war from the USSR, the vacation there would be much more peaceful this time. They would have more time for sight-seeing, trying out foreign foods, buying souvenirs and participating in local activities.

Hríd said, "We'll have to discuss with Vlad to plan a date for when we get to visit his world."

Fríge nodded, "Good idea, uncle. I hope he's in the mood for it when he gets back."

Then a castle servant came into the library and approached them, saying, "Your highnesses, we have a visitor at the door. He goes by the name of Prince Carmen." Carmen is the son of King Corrin and Queen Camilla of the new Valla nation. He is also Fríge's beloved fiancé and boyfriend; the two were to be married soon in a few days.

Hríd said, "Alright, we'll go meet with him. Come on, let's go give him a warm welcome."

Fríge smiled a bit in amusement, thinking, _'Heh, warm. This nation here is all ice and snow from what I've seen so far.'_ She really enjoyed her time together with her extended family members. Before she met any of them, her father lied to her about them and the rest of Nifl being cruel and barbaric, and that they would kill her on sight, even if she was related to them by blood. But fortunately, it was not true at all as having been around her aunts during the war and here at home, they turned out to be pretty nice. She learned that Ylgr was cheerful and a fun girl to talk to, and Gunnthrá is gentle, sweet and caring like a stereotypical pure-hearted princess. As for Hríd, well she did not know him as long as she did with her aunts; but so far, he seems to be a brave and valiant man who leads his kingdom with good intentions. This was the best family she's ever had, better than the one back at the USSR, which too demented for her liking.

* * *

The royals met their visitor at the door and welcomed him in. Hríd greeted, "Welcome Prince Carmen, it's good to see you here."

Fríge gave her lover a hug, which he returned, as she beamed, "Carmen, I'm so glad to have you with us."

The lilac-haired boy smiled and replied, "Me too. Are you having a good day, Fríge?"

"I sure am," the blonde nodded. "I had a lot of fun, today."

"You did?" Carmen asked, his eyes and smile lit with joy. "What did you do?" His fianceé told him about her training with her uncle and the board game they played. "That sounds like you've had a good time. You'll have to teach me this game of "Sorry!" someday, because now you've got me interested in it."

Fríge assured with a grin, "You'll definitely love it, once you try it."

Gunnthrá took a few steps forward to the boy, "So Prince Carmen, have you come to take Fríge out on another one of your dates?"

Carmen grinned, making his intention obvious, "Of course I have. I'll be taking her out after I spend some time with you all, of course."

Ylgr's smile went with excitement, "You're keeping us company for a while? That's wonderful! Once we find a place to sit down, can you tell me all about Valla?"

The boy answered, "Of course, I'll be happy to."

Just then, Gunnthrá started to feel queasy. Her stomach was upset and her mouth felt the urge to spit something out of her throat. She held a hand to her forehead and other to her stomach. She told everyone, "Excuse me, I need to go immediately." She turned and rushed down the white hallway, quickly going to the restroom before it was too late.

Everyone watched her go as Carmen was confused about this. He asked, "What's going on with her?"

Fríge answered, "Her sickness is acting up again. She's usually like this in the mornings, but sometimes it happens in the afternoon like just now."

Hríd frowned, "I'm considering having my sister see the doctor. I need to know what sort of illness she has and what we can do to cure it. We should go there immediately after she gets back."

Fríge concurred, "I agree; this is making me worried for her." She did not like to see that poor woman being ill. Whatever it was, she hoped that the disease was not too deadly or anything.

* * *

Everyone took Gunnthrá to the doctor to have her condition checked out. The doctor questioned her on her symptoms and when they happened, to which the woman gave him every answer she knew. Her family sat in the waiting room, eager to be patient and hear the news about Gunnthrá's ailment. Soon, both Gunnthrá and the doctor came out to meet them. The doctor told them, "Your highnesses, I have finished diagnosing Princess Gunnthrá and I have some news for you."

Everyone eyed the doctor intently and got prepared for what he would say next. Hríd asked, "What is it, doctor? Is it anything good or bad?"

The doctor smiled at him, "Oh don't be so worried, your majesty. I've only come to bring you the good news." Everyone was relieved; they were all glad that this illness was not as bad as they thought it would be. "After everything she's told me about her condition, I have figured out what she has. Everyone, Princess Gunnthrá is pregnant with child."

The news got everyone surprised and happy for the woman. Ylgr beamed, "Gunnthrá's going to be a mommy, just like Fjorm!"

Carmen praised, "Congratulations, princess!"

Fríge said, "Uncle Vlad is going to be so happy when he gets back to hear this." She could picture the half-ghost man being delighted at the news of his wife being pregnant with his child.

Gunnthrá agreed, "I'm sure he will. When he gets back home, I'm going to tell him."

Hríd said, "Speaking of, he's probably returned home by now. We should go home and see." He turned to the doctor and thanked, "Thank you for your service, doctor. We are pleased to hear that my sister has nothing we can worry about."

The doctor nodded, "Anytime, your majesty. I hope you all have a good day."

* * *

Everyone returned to the castle and waited for Vlad to return, which did not take long at all. Upon Gunnthrá telling him of her pregnancy, her husband's eyes went wide with surprise. He sputtered, "You're serious? Are we going to be parents?"

Gunnthrá nodded and confirmed, "Of course we are, dear."

Vlad became overjoyed as he hugged her. "Oh honey! That's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard! I'm going to be a father, and I'll have an heir who's next in line for the throne!" To ensure that, he gave Hríd a warning scowl and told him, "Don't have any kids, mister."

Hríd chuckled, "That's a promise I might not be able to keep, Vlad. But we'll have to wait and see."

Fríge commented to the parents-to-be, "I'm sure you two are going to be wonderful parents. I can't wait to see my cousin in nine months."

Gunnthrá smiled, "We're all looking forward to that, Fríge. We'll be taking good care of our child when they're born."

Carmen said, "Looks I'll have to save up some gold for the baby shower in the future, Princess Gunnthrá."

Fríge looked to her fiancé, "And perhaps you and I can go look together for what gifts to give my aunt."

The Vallan prince agreed, "That's a great idea, Fríge. Maybe we can go take a look during our date, even though it's way too early for that."

The blonde said, "It's never too early, Carmen. We are just looking, after all."

Carmen gave a short nod, "Yeah, you're right. We'll have plenty of time to buy in the future." After a bit more time with the family, the engaged couple left the castle and went on their date, promising the royal family that they will have a good time out there.

* * *

**Note:** A fanfic based off of the requester's personal FE: Sacred Stones mod. Male!Robin is OOC here because the requester doesn't like him for some reason. Secondly, while it may look like I have done an incest request, the thing is I'll only write incest in a negative light and I'll never go graphic with it. So don't go asking for incest pairings, people. And lastly, I don't watch Danny Phantom, so I'm not sure if I got Vlad's character here right. So anyway, this is the first part of Woomy's request. The second part will be a lemon story between Fjorm and Ike, and will only be seen here on .


End file.
